Larry Butz
CantFaketheFunk 11. Larry Butz Oh Larry. You delightful dork. I can't really say why I like Larry so much, I just kind of do. To me, he rounds out the Phoenix+Edgeworth dynamic as the third member of the trio, and is sort of a complete counterweight to Edgeworth. He's just silly and dumb and likable. The only problem is that he didn't show up in PW2, where he could have continued to be silly and dumb and lovable. He's just sort of a slacker dork who for some reason you can't help but love. ...yeah, short writeup for Larry. ---- Cloud and Squall 23rd: Larry Butz Appearances: 1-1, 1-4, 3-2, 3-5 Favorite Quote: "She was flying pretty high, you know. I thought maybe she slipped on her landing and got hurt. Hey! It was more than possible!" I know I'm going to get a LOT of flack for this. But Larry was one of those characters whose my opinion varies on depending on the case. 1-1 Larry is alright, but not extremely likable. 1-4 Larry however is a lot better. Especially when he gives Edgeworth the lunch money he stole so long ago. Of course were it not for him, Phoenix would've been a prosecutor instead. Then you have 3-2 Larry, who was kind of annoying. I didn't really like him much there. In fact that's where I first met him, and really disliked him. But then he reappeared in 3-5, where I liked him more than in any of the other cases he was in. So Larry kind of varies depending on the case. He's pretty funny, and his gimmick of falling for every girl he sees was great. I like how he kind of changes himself at the end, and becomes an artist. He's actually not bad at it. It's a bit odd that he was taken on as an apprentice by the one and only Misty Fey. Larry's not such a bad character. He's annoying at times, but he's still a good character. ---- Naye745 6. Larry Butz From the very first case, I loved Larry Butz. His ridiculous ever-changing attitude, along with his funny facial expressions, and goofy reactions to everything...it's all great. His unfortunate absence from JFA was thankfully made up by two awesome appearances in T&T, including his part of 3-2 which was the best part of that case, by the way. :D I dunno how else to describe him. He's a bit over-the-top but not in a way that's just kind of absurd like Atmey or White, but kind of like an idiot teenage kid, and in that sense it's much more endearing and likeable for me. He's without a doubt my favorite non-major recurring character (although I suppose him not being "major" is arguable), and his testimony is always the best. "aw yeah" ---- Paratroopa1 15. Larry Butz Larry's awesome, is it possible to not like Larry? He's pretty much the only reason 1-1 is awesome at all, and then when he unexpectedly showed up in 1-4 I was just like "**** yes, I remember that guy from the first case, he is so awesome." While 1-4 has a ton of awesome moments, one of the best is when Larry suddenly shows up after the guilty verdict and saves the day out of nowhere. I have kinda mixed feelings about Larry in PW3 though, I dunno why, he just wasn't quite the same, too much whining and moping about how he makes everyone's life worse. That's so not like Larry at all. It makes me sad. :( ---- SSBM_Guy 10. Larry Butz http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/larry.png http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/larry2.png http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/larry3.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/case1ry8.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/takeoffeverysamuraimovesamurai.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/FAAAAAAAAAAALL.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/LarrySleepy.png Case(s): 1-1, 1-4, 3-2, 3-5 When something smells, it's usually the Butz. You really can't talk about Larry Butz without mentioning that saying. Larry is Phoenix's childhood friend and also his first client. Larry is mostly known for his horrible luck and his ability to always get into trouble. After all, that's where the saying came from. Larry is just a lovable character that's pretty hard to hate. Plus, he's hilarious and awesome. First off, he is totally a womanizer. I mean, this guy gets models as his girlfriends on a daily basis. That's some great womanizing. It's just that they usually end up leaving him...or dying...or ditching him for another boyfriend...<_< Anyways, his first appearance was in Case 1-1. Larry shows off by being extremely emotional, but you know he didn't do it. He doesn't really do much in this case...just sorta sit there and do nothing. The Butz has a much bigger impact in Case 1-4, Turnabout Goodbyes. Here, Larry was first shown wearing a Santa costume on behalf of his new girlfriend, Kiyance. He also happens to sell Samurai Dogs at Gourd Lake. You may think he's completely irrevelent to the trial...but no. He isn't. On day 2 of Investigation, you find out that Larry screwed up and created "Gourdy", which was actually a Steel Samurai balloon. Yeah...however, it's not until court where Larry makes a big appearance. After Yanni's testimony, the judge is about to rule Edgeworth guilty...until Larry himself shows up. He gives an epic testimony despite everyone being completely against him (Especially von Karma. >_>) and completely turns the case around. That's probably one of the best things about Larry. His testimonies are just so...great. Especially if you press him. Also, he happens to be the person who stole Worthy's money in fourth grade. Yeah. Only Larry is badass enough to take Young Edgey's money. Unfortunately, there's a lack of Larry in PW2...so time to skip over to PW3. Larry is just awesome in PW3. He acts much more of a womanizer, hitting on Desiréee, Maya, Adrian, and even Pearl (...Which is kinda creepy. Especially since he wanted to date her. >_______> PEDO BUTZ.). And, of course, his awesome pick-up lines. Anyways, he's now a security guard working for KB Security...no, my bad. A PRO security guard. Yeah, Larry is totally PRO. However, he also seems a bit more...hostile to Wrighto, for some reason. Even to the extent of hiding a secret from him! But yeah, Larry doesn't do much in Case 3-2...aside from getting beaten up by his old girlfriend's new boyfriend. >_> And picking up a wallet. He's still awesome and hilarious, though. Now...Case 3-5. That's where Larry is just...complete win. Or should I say...Laurice Deauxnium. The professional artist that everyone hates. Aww yeah. Larry is just completely hilarious in Case 3-5, especially when playing as Edgey. Also, he's manly enough to send a blackmail letter to Iris...which actually turned out to be a love letter. Of course, the letter was awesome...SALUTATIONS HERE. And then...his testimony in Case 3-5. Just...excellent. That's pure gold. I mean, seriously. This is when Larry presents his epic sketch. I mean, here. Just look at it. http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/AboveTheBridge.png Complete gold. BURNING, FLYING IRIS PHANTOM AWW YEAH. That's just great. And, of course, everyone being completely against him is just great. It's pretty hard to explain Larry's awesomeness unless you played the actual games. You simply can't talk about the Butz...you must experience the Butz to fully appreciate his awesomeness. So...yeah. Larry is up this high simply because he is just an overall great character. Hilarious, hard to hate, and just a good character to raise the mood. Plus, that epic sketch is just too awesome. Whooooooooooooosh~! ---- transience 24. Larry Butz - uh oh too low for most people - Larry's cool. I loved him coming to the rescue in 1-4 and thought he was awesome there. but when PW3 came around, I saw him as being more antagonistic and I didn't enjoy his attitude or his cross-examinations. I know some people find him totally awesome because of how stupidly entertaining he is, but I think he should have been retired after PW1, or at least not as a major witness like he always seems to be - lol my opinions ---- WiggumFan267 14. Larry Butz Awesome character land continues with #14 in a character who has been around since the dawn of time... in the Phoenix Wright universe anyway... not including some flashbacks... or JFA... or lots of other stipulations... and stuff. But screw it all, as far as pure hilarity, silliness, and general "haha this guy is such an awesome dude dork guy"ness this guy is pretty much da best. And of course I mean Da Butz. From start to finish, Larry is always a lovable guy, and maybe with the exception of Gumshoe, conveys this attitude for the most part throughout the games... Well... I may have to retract this statement for TaT, where he is definitely much less of that lovable guy we all knew in AA... in fact, he's almost more like a regular witness there, but not really, as he still retains his Butzlike charm. In 1-1, we are first thrown into the game with our unique image of Larry, and considering it's just case 1-1, Larry is a great draw into the PW world. Obviously there isn't much to say about 1-1, but Larry basically makes the case worth anything. His... I wouldn't call it stupidity, but his general lack of realization of the situation comes across great and is done really well. This is a solid introduction to a great character Larry truly shines in 1-4, with his role in helping to prove who or what Gourdy really is (ok, not really but you know what I mean). One of the best non DL-6 sequences in 1-4 to me is the whole group of testimonies with Larry's journey into Gourd Lake. And it's like every single word he says makes everyone *facepalm* more and more until complete hilarity and complete turnabout ensue. Because that Larry, he just doesn't give up. And he keeps pounding more and more ridiculous details and testimonies that include what the DJ on his booming radio said when he heard an extra gunshot. And of course, this is applicable! Only Larry, ladies and gents. TaT Larry seems almost a bit jerkish at first, but on further inspection he's still his great old same self. In 3-2, his security guard persona is laughable (in the good way!). He delivers some great stuff, like being his typical old clumsy, klutzy, not-so-awarey, self, true to his Larry form. And of course, all involving his many girls who he just can't seem to satiate. And in 3-5, we get the awesomeness of "the picture". I didn't find 3-5's swinging body as ridiculous as 2-3, so I thought Larry's whole perspective thing was really great, although it stretched out a bit too long, and could have been brought to attention far earlier than it did. I find Larry's artsy persona not nearly as awesome as he'd been in the past though, and his whole "la la la I'm not Larry I have a new life" wasn't that great, it was still good for him, though in 3-5 he wasn't nearly as awesome as he had been in past cases. Yet the whole point with Larry always holds true; in every case he's in. He's always on unawares. He's always causing trouble and grief for everyone in the courtroom. He always seems to be Phoenix's "last hope". He always shows up when weird stuff goes down. He delivers something to the case that completely turns it around. He is Larry Butz. And boy, does it smell. ---- Leonhart4 16. Larry Butz The Good: When something smells, it's usually the Butz, and we wouldn't have it any other way. Larry's just a lovable loser who has a knack for being in the wrong place at the right time. He's always a riot to have on the witness stand because you never know what he's going to say, and you never know if what he's going to say is going to help you or hurt you. For some reason, I love it in the first case where Payne asks Butz how he feels about Cindy Stone, and you have the option to have Larry answer honestly. Then Phoenix goes all (TELL. THE. TRUTH) with mental suggestion, and it works! I thought it was cool how Larry came to Phoenix's rescue in the grade school trial even though it would've been easy to let him take the fall so he could get away with it. It was also cool how he finally paid Edgeworth back at the end of 1-4. Now it's time for pay Phoenix for defending you! The Best: Like I said, Larry's just great on the witness stand because of his unpredictability. Larry coming to your rescue after Edgeworth has already been declared guilty in 1-4 was just an awesome moment. All of a sudden, everything's riding on Larry to save Edgeworth, so that's kinda shaky, but hey, he's already been declared guilty! It can't get any worse! Oh, and who can forget the sketch in 3-5? And to think, despite how ridiculous it looks, it turned out to be a vital clue to solving the whole thing! He really needs to get around to drawing Franny's Whiplash Frenzy! The Bad: Probably the thing that drags down Larry's ranking for me is that he seemed so different when he reappeared in Trials and Tribulations. He was almost more antagonistic and uncooperative than anything else, especially at the end of the first day of investigating in 3-5 when he kept putting up Psyche-Locks. That just wasn't cool, and just didn't seem like Larry at all. I thought Larry, Phoenix, and Edgey were friends in grade school? You wouldn't think it just by T&T. The Worst: Snubbing Larry from Justice for All was a big mistake. Surely you could've fit the guy in there somewhere! Category:Fictional characters